


Prose Poem For the Dead And Forgotten

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Eighth Doctor Era, Gen, spoilers for eighth doctor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands on the shore, thinking of times past. Regretting all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prose Poem For the Dead And Forgotten

8 stands on shore. 

Tamsin's dead. 

Lucie's dead. 

Sam--who knows. 

Closes eyes. Breathes In. Water thru fingers, and off face. 

End.


End file.
